Zetto
Zetto is a major character in both TTA and TOME. TTA Character PersonalityZetto is the youngest of the Netkings . He and EXE programmed the battle system together. During the Kagemamoru incident he was very badly injured, losing his arm. It was replaced by a metal one but he still had arm pains in real life because of the virus beast's powers. The attack also changed his personality, making him cold and ruthless. He now only thinks of becoming the most powerful virtual warrior. He hired several hackers and created the D-Bug Org with EXE after learning of a glitch in TOME known as “The Forbidden Power”. However to keep his role as leader of the D-Bug Org a secret he went under the alias of “Voltarius”. Zetto is very serious and does not see TOME as a game. He plays to gain more power rather than for fun. His thirst for power is so great that he’ll hurt and even kill anyone to get more. However, later in the series he loses his lust for power and he begins to change for the better. Abilities Being the youngest Netking, as well has being obsessed with being the strongest user in TOME, Zetto is far more powerful than most normal users and is even stornger than the other Netkings. Of all of the users in TOME, only Alpha is believed to be as strong as Zetto. In, battle, he has expert skill with his Z Sword and can fire projectiles of various strengths from his metal arm. He can also bring out a gatling gun among other things and attach it to his metal arm. After being attacked by Kagemamoru he gained the ability to completely control virus power and can transform into a form much stronger than Alpha’s virus transformation. Role in the series Zetto first appeared shortly after Alpha's arrival to TOME, having taken an extended leave from the game. He appeared before Alpha and the others wanting to see if TOME had developed any palyers strong enough to fight him. After a few skirmishes with Alpha and Kirbopher, he decided to hold a tournament, the Z-Tournament, to find out who is the strongest user in TOME. In actuality, He did this to prove himself the strongest user in TOME. However, after defeating Neomutant outside of the ring and easily defeating Flamegirl, he was defeated by Nailock in the Z-Tournament's final round. Later, having watched Alpha's fights in the tournament and noticing Kagemamoru's power, he then challenged Alpha to a one-on-one fight. He ended up absorbing Alpha's virus power through his metal arm, nearly defeating him with his new found power before being stopped by Kirbopher. Losing the fight rendered him unconscious during most of Kagemamoru's brief rampage and he then disappeared for a while afterwards. After that he spent most of his time as Voltarius, ordering the D-Bug Org to collect virus fragments. After being confronted by Alpha’s team he fought Alpha with his virus power again. But he was defeated by Kirbopher Kirbopherwho became the D-Bug dragon. He then aided Alpha in saving Kirbopher and all of TOME from the D-Bug. Afterwards he swore not to use virus power anymore and has realised his mistakes, but had his account suspended due to the illegality of his actions. At the end of TTA he returned to help the other Netkings get rid of the D-Bug once and for all. Attacks Chain Link: Launches a grappling chain at the opponent and pulls them in for a slash. Gattling Gun: Rapidly shoots panels in random waves, streams and patterns. Z Sword: Sword slashing attack that cuts one panel in any direction. Hysteric Needle: Charging attack that causes an explosion on impact. Power Charge: Charges the user's MP. Energy Wave: Can be shot in various wave and levels. Energy Meteor: Creates energy waves that bomb panels from the sky. Z bomb: Targets one panel and explodes on impact. Mega Flare Z: Covers all nine of the opponents’ panels and creates ten total explosions. Breaker Beam: Giant beam attack that covers an entire row of panels. Creation Information His sprites were based on Zero from the Megaman Zero series. They do however share Simularities to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. Zetto himself is apparently a fanboy of Dragon Ball Z ( in Japanese, the Z stands for "Zetto") as his attacks, personality along with his appearance are like Vegeta's. His transformation also looks like Super Saiyan 3. Also the "Z" from the title logo of DBZ appears on his torso. TOME Zetto is a major character in TOME as well as in TTA. He makes his first appearance in Episode 5 to stop a rampaging Demon Alpha. Personality Zetto takes the fighting aspect of TOME very seriously, challenging practically every player he meets to a battle. He is understandably confident in his combat capabilities considering how he defeats nearly all of his opponents with great ease. This obsession with battle is also one of the negative aspects of his personality, making him unable to get any enjoyment out of the game unless he is winning. Short 7 (Plan Z) sheds a little light on his intentions and why he acts the way he does. Zetto and Kizuna have been desperately hiring hackers as part of a multistep plan to get rid of the Forbidden Power, to ensure it never hurts anyone else. To take a break from his plan to get rid of the root of all his troubles, he created the "Kirbopher" account as a way to enjoy TOME like he used to before the Power interfered. As a result, he prefers not to get involved with the hackers and as Kirbopher, is still only obsessed with fighting, simply wanting to make the time not spent planning on the removal of the Forbidden Power worth it all. Zetto's short-lived peace with his friends as Kirbopher was ruined by the hackers he ''hired, and things took a turn for the worst when Alpha came in contact with the Forbidden Power, effectively ruining the peace and fun he had as Kirbopher, and turning his well-meaning plan into a double-sided operation. Zetto is shown to have good intentions, as he regretted hiring Rockoon and Doubling since they did nothing but destroy Lavendera (which he states wasn't what he wanted). He meant no ill will, as he only wanted to make the most of any free time he had in TOME before the Forbidden Power took that away from him too. Relationships Allies *Kizuna: Zetto and Kizuna battle alongside each other in the Genimi Tournament. They defeat all of their competitors with little difficulty, eventually reaching the finals, where they face off against Nylocke and Gamecrazed. They are victorious in this battle, only because Nylocke forfeits. Kizuna and Zetto do not seem to have any emotional attatchment to each other. This can be seen when Zetto thanks her for fighting with him as a favour, with her replying that it won't take much time out of her day anyway. Enemies *Alpha: Zetto first battles Alpha in Awaken the Beast, when the latter is terrorising Mechcity under the influence of the Forbidden Power. Despite defeating Alpha, Zetto is somewhat impressed by his abilities in combat, challenging him to fight in the Gemini Tournament. When they finally face each other in the tournament, Zetto and Kizuna win the battle by default when Alpha and Flamegirl forfeit. In The Warring Demons, Zetto confronts Alpha about the Forbidden Power and when Alpha is posessed by it once again, Zetto vows to get rid of it once and for all. TRIVIA *Zetto is voiced by Chris Niosi, creator of the TOME series. *Zetto is featured on the cover of the Smooth Jazz version of Battle On!, which Kirbopher's voice actor sings, possibly an allusion to their sharing identities. *We can assume Zetto might have a history with the Forbidden Power, based on several things: **Before Alpha transforms in Episode 10, Zetto says "It's taken longer than I wanted...but I finally have the means to extract it...and contain it. ''This time...for good!" '''This may mean he may have had to deal with it before and failed. **He also says "Do you hear me in there, you monster?! ''I haven't forgotten...and I'll make sure you never hurt ANYONE ELSE!", ''implying the Power did something to him in the past. **Moments before Zetto attempts to extract the Forbidden Power from Alpha, Zetto is shown standing, and as he stands, the screen rapidly flickers between the current Zetto and what appears to be a Zetto before the Forbidden Power interfered with him, in which he says "Miss me?" **Before Zetto's reveal as Kirbopher in Episode 10 and Plan Z, clues were dropped in the Gemini Tournament arc and the beginning of Episode 10 that indicate Zetto and Kirbopher are the same person. Reasons include: ***Both being interested almost solely in the fighting part of the game. ***Kirbopher standing immobile when battling Zetto; this is likely because the player could not play as both Kirbopher and Zetto. ***With the exception of the Gemini Tournament, Zetto never appeared at the same time as Kirbopher. ***As the Webmaster stated at the end of Episode 10, players who left the game without logging off remained in the game with their eyes turned grey. When Kirbopher's eyes turned grey, Zetto immediately logged into the game. Conversely, when Zetto's eyes turned grey after losing to Alpha after being controlled by the Forbidden Power, Kirbopher was moving around normally in the game. ***Both are voiced by the same voice actor. ***Also, in Episode 1, during the "Continue?" end scene, Kirbopher is identified with the color blue and Alpha with the color red. When Zetto is introduced, his color is also blue, to Alpha's red. ***This is later confirmed by Chris Niosi in his Deviant Art Character Breakdown of Zetto. External Links ttadventures.wikia.com TOME.wikia.com